Vanha Profiili Keigo Atobe
Pelaaja: Solosama Hahmon nimi: Atobe Keigo Fandom/Teos: Prince of Tennis Hahmon ikä: 19 (Vuonna 2010) Ryhmä: Norma Huone: 7. kerros, huone 20, kämppiksenä Haruka Journal: keigochan thumb ---- pituus: 175 cm paino: 62 kg veriryhmä: A syntymäpäivä: 04.10 ---- Want some toys, Won’t be outdone by anyone, Baby King on a Porsche ''Don’t have anything now But in the end, I’ll be the one with everything It was all a strategy, A planned offense, I am forever, Baby Baby King Luonne: Atobe on sukunsa puolesta erittäin rikas ja tunnettu, eikä kasvatuksensa, tai sen puutteen vuoksi pelkää näyttää sitä muille. Itsevarmana miehenalkuna sanoo usein suoraan mitä ajattelee silloin kun ollaan tekemisissä samanikäisten ihmisten kanssa. Jo oma suoraselkäinen ja rehellinen perusluonne pakottaa nuoren usein olemaan suora niin sanoissaan kuin teoissaankin, vaikka hyvin usein syyllistyykin esittämään tietävänsä aiheesta kuin aiheesta enemmän kuin oikeasti tietää. Sanotaan, että ylpeys käy lankeemuksen edellä, mutta tähän päivään saakka ei Keigo ole joutunut kokemaan lankeemuksen kitkerää makua, ellei tappiota kaksi vuotta nuoremmalle nulikalle tenniksessä lasketa silloin yläasteaikoina. Atobe ei kuitenkaan ole aina ensimmäisenä äänessä laukomassa omia totuuksiaan ilmoille, vaan on useimmiten hiukan hiljempaa uudessa ryhmässä, mikäli ei omaa suoraa tavoitetta johonkin. Tarkan näkönsä avulla Keigo huomaa paljon pieniä asioita pelkästään tarkkailemalla muita ja heidän käyttäytymistään toisia kohtaan. Tämän miehen seurassa kannattaa unohtaa kykenevänsä peittämään sisemmät tunteensa, sillä enne pitkää ne käyvät ilmi fyysisestä kehostasi ja siitä kuinka liikut. Useimmat kuitenkin tuntevat nimenomaan tämän äänekkään Atoben, joka on melkeinpä aina esillä ja joka ei kaihda kiperiäkään tilanteita. Juuri tämä Atobe on se Atobe, joka peittää alleen kaiken muun, kuten yksinäisyyden, läheisyydenkaipuun ja epävarmuuden. Kaikki nämä ovat asioita, joilla edes miehen lähimmät ystävät eivät Keigoa kuvailisi, mutta joita kaikkia miehen sisällä asustaa. Asuttuaan lapsuutensa suurimmaksi osaksi yksin, ainoana lapsena vanhempien reissatessa liikematkoillaan, ei liene ihmekään että miehen syvimpien pelkojen kärjessä kummittelee yksin jääminen. Silti, vaikka Atoben pelkoihin lukeutuu yksinäisyys, ei tämä voi sietää tuntemattomia laumoja pyörimässä ympärillään, sillä nuori ei oikein osaa rentoutua muuta kuin joko yksin tai todella hyvien ystävien seurassa. Syy miksi Atobe ei heti Celestialista kuultuaan lähtenyt saman tien tänne uusien haasteiden ja seikkailujen toivossa on juuri tämä. Asumisjärjestelyt kun voivat olla miehelle hiukan epäedullisia, mikäli tämä ei onnistuisi lahjomaan itselleen yksityistä huonetta. Which toy should I play with? Society made up of worthless masses like cigarette smoke Atobe on kyllä valmis tekemään mitä tahansa saadakseen mitä tahtoo, totuttuaan syntymästään saakka saamaan aina kaiken vain sormiaan napsauttamalla. Rajansa nuorella on kuitenkin, sillä oltuaan tiukassa Englannissa sisäoppilaitoksessa yläasteikään saakka, on tähän jo nuorena iskostettu varsin jämptit käyttäytymissäännöt, kuten vanhempien kunnioittaminen, kohteliaisuus naisia, vanhuksia ja lapsia kohtaan, tarkkuus, varmuus ja ajoissa oleminen. Näistä asioista nuorimies pitää yhä kiinni, sillä uskoo näiden oppien varaan rakentuvan sen, mikä tahtookin olla, eli herrasmies. Toki kaveriporukassa ollessaan sitä ei aina uskoisi hänen tavoitteekseen, vaikka onkin varmasti nopein vaihtamaan ajatusmaailmansa lukioikäisten poikien naurunremakasta pois, esimerkiksi vanhemman henkilön astuessa sisään. Ei koskaan pidä itsestään häiriköivää melua yleisillä paikoilla, eikä salli muidenkaan hänen kanssaan liikkuvien sitä tehdä. Ottaa hyvin herkästi ja kernaasti vastaan johtajan roolin porukassa kuin porukassa ja kykenee hallitsemaankin tämän roolin erinomaisesti luonnollisella karismallaan. Mikäli samaan tilaan sattuu toinen samankaltainen johtajarooliin tykästynyt henkilö, saattaa ilmassa olla hyvinkin pian kipinöitä, eikä silloin ole puhe niistä hyvistä kipinöistä. Varoituksen sanana voi kuitenkin mainita, että silloin kun Atobe Keigo sattuu oikeasti pahalle tuulelle, on silloin parempi kaikota tämän näkökentästä, sillä Atobesta häviää kaikki herrasmiesmäisyys ja jäljelle jää vain kova, kitkerä ja ilkeä nuori jonka kieli on terävämpi kuin samurain katana teroituspäivänä. Muutaman kerran on Atobe joutunut nuoruusvuosinaan korvaamaan väkivaltaiset iskunsa, vaikka usein hän pidättäytyy vain verbaalisissa hyökkäyksissä eikä paljoa perusta väkivallasta. Kuin kuka tahansa melkein teini-ikänsä ohittanut kaksilahkeinen, ei tämän väkivaltaan saakka innostaminen kuitenkaan niin kovin vaativaa ole. Tosin silloin Atobe ei ole enää vastuussa seurauksista, itsepähän oli toinen aloittanut nälvinnän. Eikä Atoben suvun tuorein vesa ole se kaikkein lyhytvihaisin, vaan osaa kyllä kantaa loukkauksen muistoa muassaan vaikka vuosia odottaen sopivaa hetkeä iskeä takaisin. Kaiken kaikkiaan Atobe on omasta itsestään ja elämästään hyvin sulkeutunut, eikä puhu yksityisasioistaan paljoa ääneen, vaikka muuten osaa kyllä pitää itsensä huomion keskipisteenä, ja rakastaakin sitä tunnetta, kun kaikkien katseet ovat kiinnittyneet häneen. On kasvattanut itsensä jämeräksi ja kovatöiseksi, eikä pelkääkään suurta määrää työtä vaan jopa haalii sitä itselleen saadakseen uurastaa. Sisältä, kaiken sen teatraalisuuden ja itsevarmuuden alta kuitenkin saattaa paljastua herkkä, omistautuva ja uskollinen ystävä, mikäli joku vain kykenisi lähenemään Atobea juuri oikein. Atobe kaipaa läheisyyttä, mutta myös kaihtaa sitä kuin ruttoa, sillä yksinäisyyttä pelkäävä sitoutumiskammoinen nuorimies ei tahdo vaarantaa tasapainoaan ”vain ystävyyden tähden” vaikka ystävänsä ovatkin tälle melkein kaikki kaikessa. Usein näillä, jotka ovat Atoben seurassa liikkuneet, on jäänyt huomaamatta kaikki ne pienet asiat, joita tämä tekee heidän vuokseen, kuten se kuinka Atobe yläasteella ollessaan järjesti Shishidon takaisin tennisjoukkueeseen vetoamalla heidän valmentajaansa, tai ne kerrat, kun Atobe on ottanut joukkueensa matkoille mukaan. Kaikki nämä asiat olisi helppo selittää vain miehen halulla näyttää omaavansa niin paljon valtaa ja mammonaa että saa mitä vain tehtyä, kun todellisuudessa tämä tahtoo vain pitää ystävänsä onnellisina. Though my path may include hardships to come in the future I’ve made my decision and will remain on course Vastuuntuntoinen, uuttera, ahkera, luotettava, itsevarma, äänekäs, teatraalinen, mutta myös herkkä, omistautuva, uskollinen ja lämmin. Näillä sanoin voisi kuvata Atoben julkista ja sisäistä minää, vaikkei kukaan viimeisimpiä adjektiiveja ikinä uskoisikaan, ei ainakaan ennen kuin todella näkee todistusaineistoa edessään. ---- Ulkonäkö: 175 senttimetriä pitkä varsi ei ehkä aivan päätä huimaa, vaikka Keigo korvaakin kaiken minkä pituudessa on menettänyt valtavalla egollaan, joka tekee hänestä vähintään kaksimetrisen jo pelkällä olemuksellaan. Nuorikolla on vaaleat sinertävänharmaat hiukset, jotka ylettyvät hieman korvien ylitse, ja jotka Atobe yleensä tyylittele taipumaan hiukan ulos- ja taaksepäin. Tyyli ei ole läheskään niin räväkkä kuin Kikumaru Eijillä, vaikka molempien tyylit toisiaan muistuttavatkin. Pojan silmät ovat hyvin tummat, melkeinpä mustat, mutta valon osuessa niihin, paljastuvat ne violetihtavan siniharmaiksi. Atobella on kauttaaltaan miellyttävät, joskin hieman terävänoloiset kasvot, joissa varmana tuntomerkkinä on oikeassa silmäkulmassa oleva luomi, Keigon ”kauneuspilkku”. Muuten keholtaan lukiolainen on lihaksikas ja sopusuhtainen, niin kuin tenniksenpelaajan kuuluukin olla. I won’t be swayed, the true answer’s what is important Baby King No ruler is completely accurate, who cares if you’re off by a millimetre Loosen up and have some fun? You too, Baby Baby King ---- Menneisyys: Keigo on perheensä ainoa lapsi, ja täten tulee aikoinaan perimään valtavan Atobe konsernin, heidän sukunsa yrityksen. Tällaisilla paineilla jo syntymästä saakka varustettuna ei ole ihmekään, että Atobe on tuollainen kuin on. Vanhempien ollessa koko ajan poissa kotoaan Keigo kasvoi lähinnä palvelijoiden ja kotiopettajien kanssa kunnes oli aika mennä kouluun. Ensimmäiset kouluvuotensa hän kävi hyvin kurinalaisessa englantilaisessa sisäoppilaitoksessa, joka oli suunniteltu juuri hänenkaltaisilleen lapsilleen; rikkaille tuleville suuruuksille. Koulu oli Atoben mielestä loistava, tietysti, sillä siellä häntä odotti täysin erilainen ympäristö kuin kotonaan palvelijoiden seassa. Siellä hänen ei myöskään tarvinnut selitellä muille miksei hän aina tiedä pääsevätkö hänen vanhempansa johonkin. Siellä kaikkien tilanne oli sama, vaikkakin Atobe nousi toki myös tässä joukossa erityisasemaan nopeasti. When I was in my birthday suit, they wouldn’t leave me alone, couldn’t get enough of me Englannissa ollessaan Atobe tarttui toden teolla tennismailaan ja muutti harrastuksensa rakkaaksi harrastukseksi ja päälajikseen ohi hevospoolon, jota kyllä yhä harrasti mahdollisuuksien mukaan. Hän huomasi nopeasti, että tarkka näkönsä oli hänelle suureksi hyödyksi lajissa, jossa piti olla nopea reaktioissaan ja tarkka pallon liikkeistä. Nopeasti hän kohosi Euroopan juniorikenttien tietoisuuteen, voittaen juniorititteleitä minne matkasikaan pelaamaan turnauksiaan. Kasvettuaan kuitenkin muutaman vuoden, Atobe alkoi hiljaa toivoa pääsyä takaisin Japaniin, ja katseli haikein mielin eri koulujen esitteitä, kunnes eräs kiinnitti tämän huomion. Poika tutki tarkkaan koko esitteen ennen kuin nosti kuulokkeen korvalleen ja ilmoitti isälleen siirtyvänsä yläasteelle takaisin Japaniin Hyoutei Gakueniin opiskelemaan. Sitä päätöstään Atobe ei ole ikinä katunut. Nyt kuitenkin kierrettyään maailman tenniskenttiä ja opiskeltuaan hiukan liiketaloutta ja valtiotieteitä vapaa-ajallaan, on Atobe päättänyt viimein vuoden pohdittuaan lähteä opiskelemaan Celestialiin. Ainahan sieltä voi lähteä pois mikäli paikka ei miellytä, eikö voikin? Temptations will at times, destroy people But I will remain Baby King ---- Muuta: Atobe on eläinrakas ja rakastaa suuria eläimiä, kuten hevosia ja elefantteja, vaikka kissapedoilla onkin erityinen paikka tämän sydämessä. Varsinkin leopardit ja tiikerit saavat miehenalun usein liimattua paikoilleen katselemaan niiden pehmeää liikehdintää. Pienenä ollessaan sai äidiltään eräänä syntymäpäivänä ennen lähtöään Englantiin lahjaksi pienen möhköfanttipehmon, jota aina pienempänä syytti kaikesta pahasta mitä oli tehnyt. Nykyään Möhkö-sama kulkee Atoben mukana kaikkialle muistona vanhemmistaan, joita yhä näkee kovin harvoin, nyt tänne tultuaan vielä vähemmän. Kyseisen pehmon Atobe kuitenkin pitää hyvin visusti piilossa uteliailta katseilta, ja Möhkis asustaakin tämän kaapin pohjalla vaatekasojen väliin kääriytyneenä. Atobe ei ole koskaan elämänsä aikana koskenutkaan moppiin taikka muuhunkaan siivousvälineeseen, joten ei omaa minkäänlaista käsitystä niiden toiminnasta; tälle on aina riittänyt tieto, että siivoojat osaavat käyttää moisia välineitä. Poikamies ei myöskään ole koskaan joutunut kokkaamaan itselleen, joten myöskään keittiön puolella hänestä ei ole muuta kuin lähinnä haittaa. Sen sijaan Atobe omaa lähes ylimaallisen kyvyn löytää parhaat ravintolat kaupungeista ja viekin mielellään ystäviään ulos syömään, hänen anteliaaseen piikkiinsä tietysti, hänhän heidät oli kutsunutkin. Aiemmin vei tennisjoukkueensa säännöllisesti ulos kaupungin hienoihin ravintoloihin syömään, nyttemmin ei ole oikein saanut pidettyä lähellään ihmisiä joita tahtoisi kestitä säännöllisesti. ---- Erityiskyvyt: Atobella ei sen kummempia supervoimia ole, mutta omaa hyvin tarkan näkökyvyn, joka mahdollistaa tälle niin kutsutun ”Insightin”. Tämä mahdollistaa Atobelle näkemään ympäristöstään ja varsinkin kohteestaan kaikki heikkoudet ja huomaamaan pienimmätkin maneerit toisesta. Insight on syy, minkä vuoksi Atobe saa kuin tyhjästä tietää mikäli toinen valehtelee, on hermostunut tai muuten on ei-niin-rauhallisessa mielentilassa, yrittipä toinen piilotella sitä tai ei. Kehonkieli pettää sisäiset tunteesi, on Atoben oma hiljainen mottonsa, jonka hän mumisee itselleen usein huomattuaan toisesta jotain minkä tämä tahtoisi pitää piilossa. Tietysti, riippuen kuinka paljon Keigo arvostaa toista, tämä saattaa myös laukoa ajatuksensa varsin kovaan ääneen. Tenniksessä miehen Insightista on hyötyä hyvin paljon, ja Atoben tennis pohjautuukin tämän loistavalle huomiointikyvylle. On kehittänyt omaa näkökykyään jopa niin pitkälle, että yksi tekniikoistaan, ”Koori no Sekai”, kykenee näkemään toisen sokeat pisteet, sallien Atoben hyökätä antamatta mahdollisuutta vastustajalle tehdä enää mitään. ---- Harrastukset: Harrastaa ihan tosissaan tennistä, eikä voisi enää kuvitella ikinä lopettavansakaan kyseistä lajia, niin vahvasti hän on kasvanut kiinni tähän vaativaan urheiluun. Osittain tietysti myös siksi, että suurin osa muistoistaan liittyy tähän lajiin ja vaikkei sitä aina uskoisi, Atobe rakastaa muistojaan ja paikkoja sekä asioita, jotka muistuttavat hyvistä hetkistä. Muina harrastuksina toimii shakki, jonka parissa lukiolainen myös viettää mielellään aikaa, mutta huomattavasti rauhallisemmissa merkeissä, ehkä rauhaisan illanvieton päätteeksi jonkin ystävänsä kanssa. Ei ole tässä pelissä mitenkään hohtavan loistelias, mutta osaa kyllä pitää puolensa eikä aivan helpolla häviä, lähinnä kykynsä nähdä vastustajan heikot kohdat vuoksi. Hiljaisten iltojen harrastuksiin lukeutuu myös moninaisten dekkareiden lukeminen, sillä nuori nauttii kyseisten kirjojen arvoituksellisuudesta ja mahdollisuudesta koettaa selvittää loppuratkaisu ennen kuin kirjailija sen paljastaa. Lempikirjailijoihinsa lukeutuu Agatha Christie, jonka tuotantoa lukee usein ja hartaasti yksin ollessaan illalla teemukinsa kanssa. Aitoon englantilaiseen tyyliin yksi Atoben maininnanarvoisista harrastuksista on hevosurheilu, poolo vielä itse tarkkana lajina, vaikka ei muitakaan lajeja kaihda. On pelannut pooloa ”nappulaliigassa” nuorempana asuessaan Englannissa, mutta sittemmin on itse lajin harrastaminen miehenalun harmiksi jäänyt hiukan vähemmälle ja tämä on päässyt nauttimaan lajista lähinnä katsojan paikalta tenniksen vallattua hänen vapaa-aikaansa niin täydellisesti. If you were ever to look up into the night skies you’d notice That the soaring sparkling star is me Pelaajana Solosama -//- Pelipaikkana Celestial RPG -//- Tunnareiksi lainaa kappaleitaan An Café -//- Baby King & Ryusei Rocket -//- Hahmon alkuperäinen luoja Konomi Takeshi -//- Sarjasta Prince of Tennis